<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caramel Sugar by PyrophobicDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355450">Caramel Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrophobicDragon/pseuds/PyrophobicDragon'>PyrophobicDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrophobicDragon/pseuds/PyrophobicDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Curran's favorite nickname for Lathna is Lathna-bear.</p><p>This was a very very very late birthday gift for Carmen, who requested clothing porn.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curran/Heinwald (Dragalia Lost)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caramel Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heinwald!”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes!” Heinwald gave a sharp glance at the clock but resumed his business.</p><p>
  <em> “Heinwald!” </em>
</p><p>“Haven’t you heard? Patience is a virtue--one you seem to lack!”</p><p>“We don’t have time for your snark, Heinwald! Hurry the hell up!”</p><p>“I’m coming!” He pulled on his shoes and quickly got to his feet. “Truly, I’m coming downstairs!”</p><p>He hurried to the stairs, rounding the corner as fast as he could go. Curran was waiting at the base of the stairs, facing the door, and Lathna was standing near him, holding her plushie to her face. Hearing his footsteps, Curran turned. “Good Goddess, what took you so lo--ong…?”</p><p>Heinwald smirked. He slowed his step to a careful pace as he began to descend the stairs. “Pardon. It took me some time to get dressed…”</p><p>Curran’s eyes roved around his body, no doubt gawking at his form. </p><p>Heinwald was wearing a dark teal dress. The fit-and-flare skirt descended past his knee to about halfway down his calf. Despite the large swath of chest exposed, framed perfectly by two thick straps, the shallow sweetheart neckline merely suggested shapeliness rather than revealing any. In the center of the bodice was faintly ruched fabric, offering some dimension. The belt was of the same color and cloth as the rest of the dress, tied in a drooping bow.</p><p>The dress, while no doubt the lead actor in the play, could not have its particular effect on Curran if it weren’t for the ensemble. Pure white stockings were visible underneath the dress; these ones were of opaque satin rather than sheer silk, to cover up at least some of the unique discoloration he boasted. His purse, a pretty little black thing made up of artfully draped silk with a (real) pearl handle, matched his black silver-tipped heels and his two necklaces: one silk choker tied with a neat little bow, and a string of pearls that rested delicately on his bodice. Of course, he couldn’t be without gloves; much to his dismay, his gloves were closer to a dark indigo, but the small bow that rested on top of his wrist was at least the same color as the dress, if a shade lighter. He had attached delicate, pearl-decorated chains to his glasses, found a pair of tiny pearl clip-on earrings, and, in a move that had led to him getting yelled at by Curran, stopped to perfect the tiniest pout of red lip paint.</p><p>Curran gazed at him, gobsmacked. Lathna lowered her teddy bear to giggle. “You look so pretty, Faa…”</p><p>“Thank you, my dear,” Heinwald smiled at her. He safely made it down the stairs without tripping and falling due to his heels. “Dinner is in the icebox. If you’re still hungry, we have bread, salad mix, and leftover roast.”</p><p>Lathna’s eyes sparkled in a way that told him that she will be eating that leftover roast, regardless of her hunger level after dinner. “Can I have a treat as well?”</p><p>Ah, yes. Curran’s love of meat and Heinwald’s love of sweets. If one had a fundamental misunderstanding of how babies were made, one would assume that she was truly their biological daughter. “You will find several crispy chocolate chip cookies in the green jar.”</p><p>“Don’t forget to leave some for Hein, Lathna-bear.” Curran cut in. Wonderful. He has rediscovered how to speak. “We’re heading out now, because <em> someone </em> took to long getting dressed and now we’re cutting it reeeal close.”</p><p>“There is no need to be oblique, all of us know that it was I,” Heinwald said blandly. </p><p>Curran rolled his eyes but otherwise didn’t dignify that with a response. He opened the front door and held it open. Lathna waved them good-bye as Curran closed and locked the door behind them.</p><p>“Thank you, my dear,” Heinwald murmured, voice low and quiet.</p><p>“Is that how you’re playing it tonight?” asked Curran. There was a hint of...amusement, maybe. Or arousal. Or both.</p><p>Heinwald merely tilted his head at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Yes you do, you cheeky little fuck.” Curran offered him his elbow. “You’re going to be batting your eyes and clinging to my arm and looking all pretty and submissive--”</p><p>“It’s your birthday dinner. Is that not what you want?” Heinwald’s voice dropped to something low and silky.</p><p>Curran chuckled, low in his throat. “It depends. Is this all there is?”</p><p>“We-ell…” Heinwald purred thoughtfully. “For an opportunistic man, there may be a few additional offers on the table…”</p><p>“I’ll keep an eye out for them,” Curran replied, dry as a desert. “For now, let’s hurry to dinner.”</p><p>“Not too quickly, please, I may fall over.”</p><p>“If you do I’ll just catch you and carry you the rest of the way.” Curran glanced over at Heinwald, and caught his calculating gaze. “...Like a sack of potatoes. Over the shoulder, flashing everyone, very embarrassing.”</p><p>“Good save.”</p><p>“What can I say? You keep me on my toes.”</p><p>Would it be too much to silence Curran’s banter with a kiss already? He settled for humming noncommittally. The night was still young, after all. He had plenty of time to get the last word in.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, we had a reservation at six. Under the name Curran.” Curran shot his signature half-smile at the hostess.</p><p>The hostess gazed at him, eyes dazzled. Then, she glanced over at Heinwald, who was standing slightly behind Curran.. Her grey ears slumped, her face flushed, and she quickly glanced back down at the list of reservations in front of her. “O-of course, sir. Table for two. R-right this way, sir, miss.”</p><p>Neither Curran nor Hein bothered to correct her.</p><p>The hostess led them through the restaurant to their table. The restaurant was surprisingly busy for a Tuesday night. The murmur of voices was low enough to be mere white noise as they settled into their chairs. Two menus in thick cream-colored paper were delicately laid onto the table.in front of them.</p><p>Heinwald picked his up, pushing his glasses further up his face as he examined the menu. <em> Strawberry salad, oysters on the half shell, roasted trotters-- </em></p><p>He became intensely aware of eyes upon him. He looked up. </p><p>Sure enough, Curran hadn’t even touched his menu. His elbows were on the table, his chin was in his hands, and he was gazing at Heinwald like a child gazing upon a cute classmate. Heinwald found himself blushing and averting his eyes. “What’re you looking at?” </p><p>“Just daydreaming about dessert…” Curran’s eyes drifted down to Heinwald’s exposed throat. His gaze turned decidedly less innocent.</p><p>“Oho...is that so….?” Heinwald lowered his menu, cocking his head. “Have you decided what you will eat, then?”</p><p>“Yep. I know what you want, too.”</p><p>Heinwald folded his menu and his hands. “Please, do order for the table.”</p><p>Right on cue, the waiter appeared at the table. “Good evening. I will be your waiter for the evening. Can I get you started with any drinks…?”</p><p>“We’re actually ready to order.” Curran gave the waiter another charming smile. Heinwald pushed his menu towards the center of the table, leaning forward a little, enchanted as always by his partner. The low lighting in the restaurant cast deep shadows over his strong jaw and his high cheekbones, over the untamable coif of his hair and the deep hollow of his throat.</p><p>“...And for dessert?”</p><p>“No dessert, thank you.” Curran handed the waiter his menu. After a brief pause as Heinwald drifted back into reality, he mirrored him. The waiter bowed, then walked away to where Heinwald’s eyes didn’t bother to follow.</p><p>“What did you order?” Heinwald asked. He unfolded his napkin and fluttered it down onto his lap, smoothing out the crisp fold lines.</p><p>“A dry sparkling white wine to drink, oysters to start, prime rib for me and fish en crout for you.” Curran laid his hand on the table, palm up. Heinwald obliged him gladly, taking his hand in his. “Have I told you how great you look?”</p><p>“Not enough. Tell me more.” Oh, it was impossible not to be vain in the face of this handsome devil.</p><p>Curran grinned widely. “You look amazing. Your normal clothes cover up your body, so it’s nice seeing it all laid out in that pretty dress.”</p><p>“Go on…”</p><p>“I like it when you put on lipstick. It makes your lips look real sweet and kissable.”</p><p>“And…?”</p><p>Curran chuckled. “This is my birthday dinner. Aren’t you supposed to be the one pravishing laise upon me?”</p><p>“Lavishing praise,” Heinwald murmured. “And, I went through all the trouble of dressing up for you. I think I deserve some recognition for my efforts, no?”</p><p>With a roll of his eyes, Curran grumbled, “Vain little shit,” but without an ounce of heat. “As soon as we get home, I’m going to--”</p><p>“Why wait?” Heinwald glanced up at him through his lashes.</p><p>Curran stared at him. He slowly narrowed his eyes. “What on earth do you have planned…?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmph...Curran…”</p><p>Curran silenced Heinwald’s moan with another deep kiss. The satin of Heinwald’s blue-green dress whispered as Curran shoved his meaty thigh between Heinwald’s legs, forcing them to spread as the fabric crumpled inwards. </p><p>He had Heinwald pinned against stone brick, one hand on either side of his head, but he quickly moved one of them to cup Heinwald’s jaw, tilting his head as he pressed in deeper and deeper for the kiss. He could feel Heinwald’s gloved hands pressed against his chest, fearlessly groping the hard muscle underneath. And further down, Heinwald’s erect dick against his thigh through the layers of dress and pant.</p><p>They kissed until the need for air overcame their need for one another. Heinwald pulled back. With his glasses askew, he looked insane. His voice was annoyingly steady as he asked, “Are you going to take me here?”</p><p>“That was the plan, wasn’t it?” Curran countered.</p><p>“That was my plan. And you always, and I quote, <em> haaaate </em> my plans.” </p><p>That smug fucking smirk was begging to get wiped off his face. Curran scowled. “How’s this for a plan? Take off my pants, and I’m gonna fuck you against the wall until I have to carry you home.”</p><p>“I’m definitely not opposed.” Heinwald took a moment to readjust his glasses before he reached down. Curran leaned back to give him access to his fly. </p><p>In an easy, practiced motion, Heinwald unzipped his pants, pushed down his underwear, and pulled out Curran’s hard cock. Already, there was a bead of white forming at the head. Though his head was angled down, Curran could see Heinwald licking his lips at the sight, but he resisted his naturally slutty instincts to hit the ground and suck the precome away. Instead, he looked up at Curran, eyes hot and heavy.</p><p>Curran patted his own hips. “Hop on up.” Heinwald obeyed, grabbing Curran’s neck and doing a little hop so Curran could catch his legs underneath his thighs. A little hop to readjust Heinwald later, Curran had Heinwald’s back braced against the wall, his legs wrapped around his waist, his hands groping the joint between his thighs and his ass.</p><p>Heinwald was light enough that Curran was able to briefly support him with one hand as the other groped its way up Heinwald’s skirt, seeking out his underwear. His fingers brushed against something silky and soft, and he gripped it, pulling it down underneath the curve of his ass, before sending his fingers further in, searching for Heinwald’s hole.</p><p>When his fingers brushed against something loose and wet, he grinned down at Heinwald. “Great planning.”</p><p>“You’re too easily predictable.”</p><p>“Or maybe your plans are just flawless.” Curran grabbed his thigh again. Half lowering Heinwald, half pushing up himself, he eased their bodies closer and closer together...until the head of his dick could make its way into Heinwald’s waiting hole.</p><p>Heinwald let out a guttural moan as Curran slowly, torturously, fucked his way into Heinwald’s body. Curran closed his eyes, breathing heavily, focusing on the tight stretch of Heinwald’s rim around his dick, his interior walls opening up for the head. </p><p>Once Heinwald was fully seated on his dick, Curran took a second to let them both breathe. Heinwald was gasping, already taking in air like a fish out of water, his red eyes drifting unfocused somewhere over Curran’s shoulder. Curran popped him a quick kiss, high on his cheekbone. </p><p>“Ready?” he whispered. </p><p>Heinwald gave him a sharp nod.</p><p>Bracing Heinwald harder against the wall, Curran pulled his hips back and thrust in, quicker than that first push, just to test the waters. Heinwald took it well, with a furrowed brow and a bitten lip and a cute little exhalation. </p><p>Another slow, drawn-out pull out. But this time, Curran thrust in as quickly as he could, slamming his hips up into Heinwald. </p><p>“Oh--!” Heinwald gasped so cutely. But before he could finish letting that noise out, Curran fucked into him, again and again and again. </p><p>He set a punishing rhythm, fucking Heinwald as fast as his body would allow. With each thrust up, Heinwald let out a new, different sort of noise of pleasure--a mewl, a cry, a moan. It was music to Curran’s ears. </p><p>He grinned down at his lover as he pounded into him, thrusting so hard that Heinwald bounced on his dick a little with each thrust upwards and inwards. His love’s face was screwed up into that adorable little expression he always made, eyes closed, brow furrowed, mouth hanging open into a small <em> o </em> that begged for a dick inside of it. Unfortunately, Curran’s own cock was occupied already.</p><p>Heh. He wondered if he could convince Heinwald into giving him a blowjob when they got home later. Probably. It was his birthday weekend after all.</p><p>“Currran…!” Heinwald moaned his name, the sound echoing in the space around them. </p><p>“Feels good, huh?” Curran whispered. “You’re so damn good...fuck, I love your hole so much…” Heinwald’s hole welcomed Curran even at the rough pace he was going at, warm walls wet with lube.</p><p>“Ahh!” Heinwald’s hips jerked up involuntarily. “Guhh!”</p><p>“Fucking hell, baby…!” Curran cursed. Heinwald’s walls were starting to spasm, tightening around his dick, each time he hit his sweet spot. “Fuck!”</p><p>“More! More! I’m close!” </p><p>“You’re fucking close already? Fuck!” They’ve only been actually fucking for--actually, damn if he knows how long. Time loses all meaning when he was inside of Heinwald. It could be ten minutes, it could be ten seconds, it could be ten hours. Well, probably not ten hours--</p><p>“I’ve needed you...for so long…!”</p><p>“How long?” Curran demanded to know. “During dinner?”</p><p>“Yes…” The red blush on Heinwald’s cheeks was no doubt rather from arousal and sex than bashfulness at admitting his horniness during dinner.</p><p>“If I had know, I would’ve bent you over the dinner table! Lifted your skirt up and fucked you then and there for everyone to see!”</p><p>“Yes…! More!”</p><p>Curran licked his lips and continued talking. “You look so innocent and pretty in that housewifey dress of yours...but then, everyone would have seen--you’re a slut! You’re always in such desperate need of my dick!”</p><p>“I am! I love your cock!” </p><p>“Then cum on it!” Curran ordered.</p><p>“Curran!” Shouting Curran’s name, Heinwald’s eyes rolled back in his head. Curran could feel some droplets of fresh cum hitting the heated bare skin of his crotch and upper thighs, but most of it was hidden away by Heinwald’s long skirt.</p><p>“Fuck!” The sensation of Heinwald cumming was always a trigger for Curran’s own orgasm. Something about the luscious moans, the cute expression, the arching of his back, the tightening of his hole…! Something, some part of it, or maybe the whole, pushed that sensation that was growing in the pit of his stomach over the edge. </p><p>He emptied his cock inside of Heinwald, leaning in as close as he can, resting his head against the crook of Heinwald’s neck and biting down hard to muffle his own groans. </p><p>The room was filled with nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing and the crinkle of their clothes rubbing against each other.</p><p>It took a long moment for Curran to catch his breath. Once his knees stopped shaking, he leaned back and caught Heinwald looking right at him. Heinwald smiled, in what was clearly supposed to be one of his patented smirks but it was softer, sweeter, something he was unable to hide after that orgasm.</p><p>In lieu of anything else to say, Curran mumbled, “Fuck yeah. You’re so good, baby,” as he dropped Heinwald’s legs to the ground. Despite the his outward flippancy, he made sure to keep his hands on Heinwald’s hips, steadying his lover until he was able to stand up on his own without falling straight to the grimy floor.</p><p>“Thank you. That was perfectly adequate as well.” Okay, now he was back to smirking. But, as if to soften the blow, Heinwald leaned up and kissed Curran on the cheek--no mean feat, as it required standing up on tiptoe on one quivering leg. The other leg was still propped against Curran’s hip, as his little black heel had fallen straight off his foot and onto the ground during the course of their...intercourse.</p><p>Curran leaned over and picked it up off the floor, putting it back on Heinwald’s flexed foot. Heinwald lowered that leg, standing primly, if perhaps a little wobbly still.</p><p>“Ready to go home?” Curran asked. </p><p>Heinwald tilted his head innocently at him. “Wouldn’t you want to stay for your cake?”</p><p>Curran stared at him. “You...you arranged a birthday cake for me?”</p><p>“Indeed.” Heinwald smoothed his skirt and his hair.</p><p>“You’re going to go out there and sit in your chair and eat the damn cake you ordered with cum still inside of you.” </p><p>“And you’re going to be sitting across from me.” With one last saucy wink, Heinwald sauntered out of the restaurant bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Curran's favorite nickname for Lathna is Lathna-bear.</p><p>This was a very very very late birthday gift for Carmen, who requested clothing porn.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>